Versus XV
by CrossedQuills
Summary: What if there were two Prompto's? Request fic. PWP. three-shot. Rated M for some really REALLY good reasons. Prompto#2's name is Versus for simplicity sake. Prompto/Noctis/Versus Prompto/Versus Gladio/Versus/Ignis *whistles*
1. Chapter 1

*AU where Prompto has a 'twin' (sorta) brother. Prompto and Noctis have been in an established relationship for a while and Noct knows he was/is an MT. Pre-Game timeline. Just roll with it. Request fic for FFXV-edits on Tumblr. Gratuitous smut abound. Questionable consent. PWP.

VERSUS XV

' _Hey, there's something I gotta talk to you about. It's really important. See you when you get home.'_ Was all Noctis got when his boyfriend, Prompto, texted him about an hour ago. He hadn't had a chance to text back, but there were no follow up texts or missed calls so it couldn't have been too urgent.

Noctis arrived home to his apartment a few hours earlier than he usually did. Gladio had to pick up Iris from school mid-day for some reason, so the prince had the afternoon to himself. He juggled his keys with a bag of groceries in the other arm and managed to get the door unlocked. "Prom, I'm home," he called to the dark apartment. The lights were off and nobody responded so Noctis figured Prompto must still be out.

Putting the groceries down on the counter he glanced over the bar and noticed a pair of feet jutting out from the arm rest of the couch. Noctis walked around to the front of the oversized piece of furniture to see Prompto napping deeply, his face buried in the pillow. He was wearing clothes Noctis hadn't seen him wear before and his usual wrist straps were different too.

What had Prompto been up to today?

Slowly Noctis slipped a hand under his boyfriend's shirt and up his back. "Hey, Babe." Prompto woke up and rolled over. His hair was much flatter than usual. Maybe he didn't bother to style it this morning. Odd, but not a bad look for him. "I haven't seen you do your hair like that since high school."

Prompto opened his blue eyes in the dim light and smiled in a way Noct had never seen before. It was almost devious and Noct was loving it. "Hey," he said, reaching up and putting a hand on the prince's thigh. "What's up?"

"Gladio was busy so I got off early. What did you want to talk to me about?"

The blonde ran his hand higher up Noctis' thigh and sat up so his face was inches from his. He shrugged. "Can't remember. Couldn't have been too important." His other hand slid forward and began tracing his fingers under Noct's shirt and up his abs.

"You're in quite the mood," said Noctis before the blonde kissed him. It was heavy and heated and lacked any of the usual build up that was usual for the gunslinger. Noctis didn't know what had gotten into him, but he liked it. He leaned into the kiss as nimble fingers traced over his nipple, giving it a light pinch. Noct moaned into the kiss as the other hand grabbed his shirt and hoisted it over his head.

Noctis made quick work of the blondes vest and shirt as well, noticing the toned abs. Training with Gladio had really begun to pay off for Prompto.

They pressed their torso's together as Noctis felt the others hard member pressing into his. They continued this for a moment, grinding into each other. Prompto's extra eagerness playing right into Noct's libido. They had talked about spicing things up in the bedroom lately, maybe this was Prompto's attempt. Whatever it was, it was working.

Suddenly he was gripped by the hips and flipped over so he was the one pressed into the leather of the couch. Blonde hair tickled his skin as he lavished intense kisses down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples before pulling away with an audible 'pop'. He let out a heated breath as the blonde traveled lower. "What's gotten into you?"

Teeth grazed Noct's hip bones as his pants were being undone. "Hopefully you, soon enough," was the reply.

Quickly Noctis' cargo pants were pulled down and discarded as were his boxers. An eager tongue licked him from base to tip before taking him completely into his mouth. Noct's fingers tangled in the platinum locks as they bobbed up and down quickly. "Fuck, Prom… you…" his words were cut off as the blondes fingers found their way up to his mouth and pushed against his tongue. Noctis was so worked up that he just rolled with it, sucking on the finger liberally as his cock was accosted by the gunslingers mouth. His orgasm was already up at bat when the slick fingers were removed from his mouth and moved down to tease his entrance.

Taking a break from working his shaft the blonde looked up at him with the cerulean eyes he'd grown to love with a look he'd never seen cross them. Noctis bit his lip as a finger was inserted. It worked at an even pace before a second finger joined in and curved upward to his that glorious bundle of nerves. His thighs began to tremble as a mouth descended once again onto his cock.

Any second now…any second… fuck…

The door to the apartment opened with a jingle of keys. "Hey Noct, you home?" he heard Prompto call from the doorway. The lights were turned on and Noctis' eyes shot open. Reaching down he roughly grabbed a fist full of platinum hair and ripped the face up off of him. In the light he now noticed that whomever this was grinning at him was _not_ Prompto. His hair was a few inches longer and he was almost devoid of freckles.

The fingers inside of him gave a little twist as the strangers face grinned devilishly. "Surprise."

The real Prompto, freckles and all, looked over the back of the couch with a look of mild shock on his face. "Seriously, Dude? I was gone for fifteen minutes," said Prompto with a tone like he was speaking to a puppy had made a mess on the rug.

How the fuck was Prompto so calm about this? "Someone tell me what's happening right now. Ah!" Another twitch of fingers inside him. "Stop that!" Noctis spat and grabbed the hair harder.

Prompto kneeled on the floor next to his prince and put a hand on his chest. "Well, I _was_ going to tell you that I found another me."

Noctis looked from his boyfriend to the stranger and back again. "What?"

"He's another MT. We both have the same DNA. He's kind of my clone… or we're both a clone of another me… I don't know, the details about how we're made are hazy." Prompto shrugged. "Anyway, the thought was that two of me would be more exciting in bed for you. If you were up to it that is. But it seems that Versus has made a good first impression." He gestured to his clone/twin. "Versus, meet Prince Noctis. Noctis, meet Versus."

The blonde head hovering over his still hard cock winked, "We've met."

Noctis was going to say something indignant, but his words caught in his throat when Prompto kissed him. When his boyfriend's fingers traced across his nipples, his grip on the strange blonde loosened. He broke the kiss for an instant, "But… if he's you… then… how…" he was having a hard time forming words as Versus slipped from his grip and resumed work on his cock, albeit at a slower pace.

Prompto slipped out of his vest and pulled his usual black shirt over his head. "Well… if you're having sex with your clone then it's sort of like advanced masturbation. Right?"

Versus hummed an agreement.

How long had they been plotting this?

A third finger was added as Versus sat up a bit to admire the view, unbuttoning his own pants in the process. "You were right, Prompto, he is hot when he gets worked up. Did you get the stuff?"

Prompto just tossed Versus the brown paper bag he'd purchased while he was out. He pulled out the vial of lube and high elixir and put the curative aside. Dumping a substantial amount of lube into his hand he slicked himself up as Prompto was removing his own pants.

Noctis looked down, wondering if this was all about to happen. He'd talked to Prompto about a threesome in the past, but this was almost too much to believe. Prompto spoke lustfully in his ear, "He's clean. He got tested last week. Get up for a second," he said.

Noctis couldn't help but to comply. This was so wild. When he was up Prompto took his spot on the couch and made Noctis turn around so he was facing him. "Suck him off," said Versus from behind him. It was only now that Noctis noticed the difference in inflection between the two of their voices. Not to mention Versus was substantially more aggressive than _his_ Prompto. Noctis bent down and ran a tongue along his lovers hard member. Apparently he was worked up quite a bit too. He lavished attention on his boyfriends cock as slick fingers teased his entrance again. He moaned into Prompto's cock as fingers (he wasn't sure who's) entangled into his hair and pushed down eagerly.

They continued this for several minutes. Each time Noct was creeping toward orgasm Versus would back off and play with himself for a spell before resuming. Finally Noctis had had enough and crawled forward onto his real boyfriend and sank down on him. All the work Versus had done made the process easier than usual.

Prompto moaned into Noct's mouth as the prince began to ride him. His blonde dug his fingers into his hips as he gyrated on top of him, feeling every inch move within as it hit that fantastic spot that sent shocks of pleasure up his spine. When his breath began to hitch and the orgasm crept toward the forefront for the tenth time that night Noct's eyes rolled back in his head.

Just a bit more.

He sat up to get just the right angle when a hand wrapped around his throat from behind and gripped almost hard enough to be uncomfortable. Even Prompto looked a little concerned. "Not quite yet, Princess," said Versus from behind him. He could feel the strange yet familiar lubed cock rub against hit butt cheeks. "I took my time stretching you out for a reason. Don't want this party to end too soon," he said as he lined himself up and began pressing in.

"Holy shit…" Noctis squeaked out as Versus slowly slid in, holding the prince's throat the whole time. Prompto moaned desperately beneath him, his fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise. When he was fully sheathed Versus waited a few seconds for Noct to adjust before he started to move.

Noctis saw stars as his prostate was nearly crushed from all the pressure. The pleasure blotted out the pain like a tsunami would obliterate a city pool. It was a good thing Versus was still holding him up by the throat because there was zero strength left in him as Prompto began to move too.

"Fuck," Prompto gasped. "I'm not gonna last long."

Versus grunted, "Me neither. Better finish his Highness off first," he said reaching around and taking Noct's cock in his hand. He pumped it a few times along with the thrusts and Noctis came harder than he ever had in his life. He nearly passed out as semen splattered all over Prompto's chest and stomach.

The grip on his throat was released as Versus let go and put both of his hands on Noct's hips and began to fuck him in earnest.

Prompto came next, gasping desperately into Noct's ear.

Noctis turned his head just enough to see Versus bite his lip as he leaned forward and thrust once more as he came. Hard and loud.

When the high passed Versus pulled out and Prompto slid out too, leaving Noctis feeling like the gaping, come-covered mess that he was.

The vial of high elixir appeared in Noct's line of sight before he heard Versus walk down the hallway to the bathroom. Noctis didn't lift his head up from Prompto's chest as he downed it and tossed the bottle to the floor.

Prompto traced his fingers through Noct's hair. "I'm sorry Versus caught you off guard. That really wasn't the plan." The blonde smirked. "But it did turn out well though."

Noctis just nodded weakly into Prompto's chest as the elixir began to take effect. He was going to be so sore, but Six it was worth it.

X~X~X

I just wound up naming Prompto #2 'Versus' because I couldn't keep writing 'Other Prompto'. Hope that's alright. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the gratuitous smut.


	2. Chapter 2

*Okay, so I got a tsunami of requests to continue this. This is all your fault Tumblr. Shame on you.

VERSUS XV

Part 2

Versus reemerged from the bathroom looking more composed than the other two men in the room. He threw his boxers on and sprawled across the over sized armchair like a cat. The Prince and his boyfriend spent the next few minutes cleaning themselves up before coming back into the living room. Noctis sat down a bit more gingerly than Prompto.

The silence in the room was so tight you could have hit it like a drum.

Finally, Noctis pulled up any royal composure he had and cleared his throat. "So... now that _that's_ out of the way. Would someone please explain to me what just happened." He pointed at Versus. "Why were you in my apartment in the first place?"

"That one's my fault," said Prompto. "We were going to surprise you-"

"Well mission accomplished. I was pretty fucking surprised," snapped Noct.

"-but I had to run to the store. I didn't think you'd be home for another hour or so. Versus was up late so he wanted to grab a nap and... well I guess that's how you found him."

Versus wiggled his eyebrows. "No complaints here."

Noctis glared at him. Despite the fact that he was apparently amazing in bed, the guy was too much cockiness wrapped in a Prompto package. It was almost off putting... almost.

"So, where did you two find each other?" asked Noctis.

Prompto scratched the back of his head. "Well... two weeks ago I went to check out that new bar downtown..."

 _Flashback~_

Prompto walked into the packed floor of the Floating Vagabond. It had just opened up a few weeks ago, and it was quickly becoming the hottest bar downtown. He only wished the guys were there with him. Ignis would have appreciated the ambiance for sure. It looked like an old speakeasy. Live jazz band and all.

By some stroke of luck, he found a seat at the bar and waited until the bartender noticed him. A moment later a redheaded woman appeared next to him and looked confused when he asked her for a beer.

"Why don't you just come back here and get one yourself. You work here," she said.

Prompto made a face. The club was loud and he wasn't sure he'd heard her properly. "Say again?" he said over the din of the crowd.

She leaned a little closer, "Versus, come back here and get your own..." she seemed to realize he wasn't who she thought he was. "You're not him." She blinked. "Sorry, let me get your drink." She walked back down the bar and returned with his beer before taking another hard look at him and disappearing to the back of the building.

 _That was odd,_ thought Prompto as he sipped his ale and turned to admire the band. He wished Noctis was here. He'd been stuck in so many training sessions, meetings, and lessons that he barely had any time remaining in his schedule for a date. Prompto sighed to himself. He knew what he was getting into when he began dating the Prince of Insomnia, but still...

A few weeks ago, they'd discussed trying to spice things up in the rare moments they had together. One particular night when they were both quite drunk Noctis suggested maybe bringing in a third party. The thought itself really struck Prompto as out of left field, but it intrigued him none the less. The question was 'who?' They couldn't get someone from the Citadel for obvious reasons and the Prince being royalty and all they didn't want to just put out an add online "Hey, come fuck the Prince and his BF". It would raise such scandal that they would never hear the end of it. So, that was obviously out.

If the gunslinger was honest with himself, that was what he was at this club for. Not necessarily to bring someone home, but just to see if he could get a feel for what it would be like if he _did_.

He could dream after all.

"This guy, right here." Prompto turned toward the voice of the bartender and froze. Standing next to her was a mirror image of himself. His hair was different and he didn't have any freckles, but it was him. No question about it.

"Hi," said his reflection. They regarded each other for a long few seconds before his mimic said "could I talk to you in the back room for a minute?"

Prompto just nodded, unable to tare his eyes away from the doppelganger as he picked up his beer and followed the other blonde into the comparatively quieter employee lounge. The other blonde turned to him as soon as the door was closed and grabbed his wrist, pulling the leather bands aside and exposing Prompto's bar-code tattoo before he could pull his hand away. "What the fu-" Prompto started before the other blonde tore off his own wrist band and held it up in front of him. The bar-code inches from Prompto's face. He swallowed. "You're one too."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Prompto. You?"

"Versus. How did you get out of Niflheim?"

Prompto shook his head. "I was adopted as a baby. You?"

Versus put his leather wrist band back on, "Same... you know you're an MT, right?"

Prompto nodded. Nobody else had said it out loud, but Noctis knew. He'd shown Prompto the files on Niflheim when he recognized Prompto's tattoo on photos of the MT soldier corpses. "Hold on, hold on. Let's not talk about that right now. I didn't know that we all looked the same. What the shit?!"

"I know, right?!" said Versus excited. "So crazy, it's like looking in a freckled mirror. Quick, what sort of food do you like?"

"Anything spicy."

"Me too."

Prompto asked, "What's your favorite animal?"

"Chocobo."

"Holy shit." Prompto's heart was hammering in his chest. "okay, count of three... What's the best brand name of camera? One, two, three."

"Shinra Ultima," they both said in sync.

Prompto almost squealed. "Did we just become best friends?"

"No," said Versus flatly. "But this is still awesome. Are you bisexual too?"

Prompto blushed at the direct question, "Well, yes, kind of. I've never been with a girl, but I like the idea. I have a boyfriend at the moment anyway."

"Oh yeah? Is he handsome?"

"Very."

"What's his name?"

"Noctis."

Versus chuckled. "Is he named after the Prince?"

 _Fuck_. Prompto suddenly became flustered. He wasn't supposed to let civilians know his relationship with Noct. He'd gotten over excited finding out he had a twin/clone and let it slip. "Ummm... he's..." he fumbled.

Versus laughed again. "Oh please. It's not like you're dating the actual Prince of Insomnia."

Prompto made a squeaking noise.

Versus eyes went wide. "Oh...Ohhhhhhh. Shit, are you serious? Dude, he's gorgeous."

Well, the cat was out of the bag now. Prompto clasped his hands together. "Please don't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know."

Versus put his hand on his chin and grinned deviously at Prompto. The gunslinger was put off by the expression. He wasn't aware his face could look like that.

"I think I could keep it a secret," he said. "Everyone has a few. What's one more. You'll introduce me, right?"

"Of course! He'll freak out seeing two of me."

Versus leered, giving Prompto a once over. "I bet he would."

The door to the employee lounge opened and the redhead stepped in. "Versus, get your ass out here. You're not leaving me alone during rush hour to flirt with yourself."

"Fine, Bridget, just a sec," he scoffed. He turned back to Prompto. "Listen, do you think you could kick around here for a few hours? Once the evening rush is over I'll be free to talk more."

Prompto nodded. He had nowhere to be tonight. "Sure."

The next few hours passed slower than Prompto would have liked. He was enjoying the music and the beers Versus kept sliding his way, but all he really wanted to do was talk to the guy. Which was nigh impossible over the din of the crowd.

Finally, three hours and about eight beers later the band began wrapping up their equipment and a good portion of the bar emptied out. Prompto normally didn't stay up this late, but the excitement had its hooks in him. There was no way he was going to sleep any time soon.

He watched as his twin bid the redhead a goodnight and walked over to him. "Ready to get out of here."

Prompto finished his beer and put the glass down on the bar. "Yup."

The streets were boisterous with people exiting the bars at this late hour. Prompto bumped into a shoulder or two as they walked. He apologized and shook his head. Maybe he'd drank a little too much. An arm wrapped around his and pulled him out of the path of a rather brutish looking pedestrian. "Thanks," he said to Versus.

"I guess you don't share my tolerance for alcohol," he said.

"Well we're probably not as similar as you- whoa!" said Prompto as he nearly tripped over the curb.

"Okay, I _was_ going to go to a quieter bar, but you've had enough for one night. Where do you live?" Prompto told him his address. Versus made a face. "That's a bit far for this late at night. Come on, my place is only a block away. I'll make some coffee. I just got a bangin' new espresso machine."

Prompto felt a bit odd being invited up to, essentially, a stranger's apartment when he'd had this much to drink. But this guy was _him_ after all. What could happen?

"Sure," he said.

They walked in silence for a bit as they wove their way through the crowd. Most people were too inebriated to notice them, but they did catch a few odd glances here and there from the soberer pedestrians. Prompto figured they'd assume they were twins. Which they kinda were.

A thought occurred to Prompto as he looked up to Versus under the dim street lights. He had the faintest of scruff on his chin and laugh lines around his eyes. Two things that Prompto didn't have at all. "How old are you?" Prompto asked suddenly.

Versus didn't look at him, but kept his eyes on traffic as they crossed the street. "Twenty-six. You?"

"Twenty."

"Oh good, you pass the math benchmark."

Prompto scrunched his face. "Math benchmark?"

Versus smirked at him as they walked. "It's a calculation of mine. If I ever bring someone home from the bar, they must be at least my age, divided by two, and plus seven."

"What?"

"Go on, do the math, it works for all ages."

Prompto was too busy doing the math in his head to read the implication of what Versus had just said. "Let's see, so mine would be seventeen and yours would be…"

"Twenty."

Prompto nodded drunkenly, again missing the inflection. "Okay, yeah that does work."

They arrived at the apartment complex and Versus helped Prompto up the stairs. Prompto could have managed by himself, but he wasn't going to object at the attention. He'd been feeling a bit neglected with Noctis being so busy lately.

The apartment door swung open and the lights were turned on. "Nice digs," said Prompto as they entered. It was an old industrial building turned studio lofts, complete with exposed brick and pipes along one wall. The whole place was minimalist, but tasteful. In the corner of the studio was a crisply made bed with a mirror to one side, while the other side of the room was taken over by a small kitchenette. Not much space overall, but what was there was well utilized.

The click-clack and sputtering sound of the espresso machine filled his ears as Versus made them some coffee. Not really sure what to do with himself, Prompto kicked off his boots and took up one of the two stools at the breakfast counter. "Nice machine, do you always make coffee at," he looked at his phone for the time, "Six, is it really two in the morning?" He'd normally be in bed hours ago.

Versus finished making the hot beverage and slid a cup Prompto's way along with a small cup of sugar. "I'm a night owl. In a city with a name like Insomnia I find it hard for anyone to get a decent night sleep, so why fight it?" He sipped his black coffee. "Besides, all the interesting people come out after dark."

"What sort of people?"

" _My_ sort of people," Versus smirked as he began to talk-sing, "Drunks and losers, dwarfs with limps, flo's and ho's and one-eyed-pimps. Down the alleyways they creep. They're all your friends when you can't sleep. Come with me and you will see, a late-night freak show jubilee. Kick the sandman in his sack. Stay up late, Insomniac."

Prompto burst out laughing. "That's the best thing I've ever heard."

Versus shrugged and chugged the last of his coffee. "I can't take the credit for that. It's the theme song for a show that was on TV a little over a decade ago." He put his cup aside. "So, let's get back down to brass tax. Shall we? Ask me anything you want. Anything at all."

The freckled blonde thought. There were so many things he'd thought to ask in the bar, but now that he had the opportunity his mind was drawing a blank. "You go first. I'm thinking."

Versus leaned forward over the bar. "What's it like dating a Prince? Like, how did that even happen?"

Prompto added a bit more sugar to his coffee and stirred it. "We met in grade school. I finally got up the nerve to introduce myself a few years ago. We became fast friends and honestly the rest sort of grew from there. Us being a couple is sort of a secret though. The royal council still expects him to be married off someday and produce heirs."

"Hmm, I can see why you'd keep it a secret. He is such a hottie though. I'm kinda flattered to find out the future King has a type that happens to be me… _us_ I mean."

When Versus said 'us' a lightbulb popped over Prompto's head. Maybe he could ask Versus… no… that was stupid. He'd just met the guy a few hours ago. Still, he cleared his throat and threw a question out while he had one. "So, are you dating anyone?"

The older blonde shook his head. "Not at the moment. I'm not prone to settling down any time soon." He put his mug in the sink. "What are your plans if and when your other half gets married off. You going along for the ride?"

"Probably, yeah. They're training me to be on the Crownsguard. So, if Noct leaves Insomnia, me and a few others would go with him. As far as the marriage thing I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Versus slipped around to the other side of the bar next to Prompto. "Training for the Crownsguard, eh? What sort of training?"

Prompto shrugged. "Combat mostly. Though I'm better with a gun."

"I'm sure you are," said Versus, his tone a little deeper. Again, Prompto was caught off guard with hearing what his own voice could do under someone else's control. It was odd, but honestly a little hot. "Okay, if we're still answering questions then… what three adjectives best describe you?" Versus inched closer.

Prompto swallowed hard. He wasn't exactly sure why. "Umm… 'photographer', 'dork', and 'energetic', I guess. You?"

Versus bit his lip. "Well I'd say 'narcissistic', 'assertive', and 'curious.'"

Prompto chuckled nervously and took the last sip of his coffee. "Curious about what?"

Familiar but strange fingers traced along the top of his thigh and the side of his head as Versus whispered hotly in his ear, "What an orgasm would look like on my face from this angle," he said before he took Prompto's mouth in his.

The younger blonde moaned in surprise and pleasure as Versus assaulted his mouth with his tongue. He couldn't move as a hand roamed higher on his thigh and fingers pulled almost painfully on his hair. Like gravity was pulling him, Prompto spun on the stool until his back was to the bar and Versus' legs were between his. Desperately he moaned as he was pinned against the marble countertop as Versus broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head before doing the same to Prompto. For a fleeting instant Prompto noted Versus' toned core before their bodies crashed back together again.

His heart pounded as Versus assaulted all of his sensitive areas with his mouth and hands. He knew exactly where to touch as he broke the kiss and ran a tongue roughly along his pulse while his hands unbuckled his pants. Gods, Noctis was never this aggressive… Noctis… Prompto pushed Versus away. "Wait, stop," he was breathing hard and his skin was on fire, but he was suddenly flooded with guilt. "Noct… he… we… I can't. I love him."

Versus leaned in and pressed his forehead to Prompto's. His own blue eyes burned lustfully into him. "This doesn't count as cheating."*

Prompto made a face. He was still out of breath as he asked. "What do you mean?"

Versus hands gripped tightly on Prompto's hips as he leaned forward and rubbed his growing erection through his pants onto Prompto's. "You are me. I am you. If we're the same person it's more like really intense masturbation than cheating."

Prompto couldn't really argue with that logic. Between that, the alcohol in his system, and the friction at his core he couldn't really muster an objection. "Okay," he managed to whisper out before Versus kissed him again.

They continued this alternation between kissing and grinding into each other before Versus grew impatient and wrapped his arms around Prompto, carrying him to the bed before flopping him down unceremoniously. "You want to top or bottom?" Versus asked as he shed his pants and boxers.

Looking down at the look Versus was giving him, he didn't think he would be able to match that intensity at the moment. "You top," he said quietly before his own pants were being pulled down.

Now both naked, Versus crawled on top of him and pressed his body into his image as he locked lips again. "I wonder…" said the older blonde after a bout of hot kisses. He slid his mouth lower and traced his teeth along the tendons of Prompto's neck, eliciting a hitched breath and moan from the younger man. "Score. You have the same spots I do." His mouth slid lower, nipping Prompto's skin along the way. When he made it down to Prompto's painfully hard member he bypassed it before wrapping the gunslinger's legs over his shoulders. He placed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses along the inside of Prompto's thighs as he inched toward his cock before skipping over it again and working on the other leg. "I've always *kiss* wanted someone *kiss* to do this to me." When he got just over Prompto's femoral artery he leaned into the flesh and bit down almost hard enough to leave a mark.

Prompto trembled around Versus. Gods he was so close to coming and he hadn't even touched his dick yet. "Please," he pleaded.

Versus growled, "I love the way that sounds," he said before his mouth finally descended on Prompto's throbbing cock. He worked slow, but methodically. His tongue hitting every little spot that drove Prompto wild without actually taking him over the edge. When the gunslinger's thighs began to tremble Versus pulled away and liberally coated his fingers with saliva before returning to what he was doing. His slick hand slid down and entered Prompto with two fingers right up to the knuckles. Prompto cried out from the pain, but when Versus curved his fingers just so it only took a few more seconds before he was coming. Prompto grabbed the dark comforter in a death grip as he came into Versus mouth.

Taking the opportunity, he glanced down at the sight of Versus from this angle as his dick slid out of his mouth and he swallowed. "Six…" he panted. He could feel his pulse in his own lips. Was _that_ what he looked like from Noct's point of view? Fuck.

Another finger was added inside him when he stopped twitching, stretching him just enough. "Ready?" Versus asked. Prompto just nodded.

Versus produced a condom and small vial. He rolled it on and applied a generous amount of lube before he raised Prompto's legs again and lined up. Versus entered him slowly, watching his face the entire time. Prompto tried to return the gaze, but he had to squeeze his eyes shut as he forced his body to adjust. Normally he was prepared longer before this part.

When he opened his eyes again Versus began to move, positioning himself so he repeatedly hit Prompto at the exact right spot like a bull's eye.

This was too much.

Prompto reached up and grabbed Versus, pulling him down so he could place his own hot kisses along the layline of nerves on his clone's neck. This time it was Versus turn to shutter as Prompto bit his ear lobe. "Fuck. Keep doing that and I'm gonna come."

"Good," Prompto growled back and did it again.

Their battle of wills continued like this for maybe another minute before Versus' thrusts began to grow erratic. Knowing his own weakness Prompto pulled him close and raked his nails along his back as he came hard. He knew that's what did it for him when he topped Noct and it was no different for Versus as the older blonde came in a few hard thrusts and a shuttering breath.

When their breathing began to return to normal Prompto let go of him and Versus rolled to one side. He pulled off the condom and tied it off before tossing it in a waste bin near the bed.

Versus looked over to Prompto from his side, almost annoyed. "You used my own weapon against me. Bastard."

"It's _our_ weapon, asshole," spat back Prompto. Being around a more aggressive version of himself was rubbing off.

Versus scoffed, but didn't object. "Well, that Prince of yours is a lucky guy to have you whenever he wants. I wouldn't mind being in your place. Or his for that matter."

A small smile tugged at Prompto's lips. "About that…"

Versus turned toward him, that devious smile curving on his lips. "I'm listening."

*I'm aware that this technically would count as cheating, but to my knowledge we haven't been successful at cloning anyone yet so we can cross this ethical question if and when we ever hit it as a society. Anyway, on with the clone porn!


	3. Chapter 3

*Special thanks to Goldslactuar lhugbereth and Prompto-loco on Tumblr for writing ideas and art. I know the characters are slightly OOC here, but it's my AU and I do what I want *raspberries*. Contains more dubious consent.

VERSUS XV

Part 3

Ignis arrived bright and early at the apartment complex where His Highness resided. He was scheduled for some early morning training with Gladio and Ignis wanted to make sure he ate a good breakfast before bringing him to the Citadel. Gladio wanted to make up for the afternoon he missed training the Prince last week and Ignis was sure Noctis was going to need the extra calories.

As he entered the foyer to the complex he walked over to the elevator, hit the up button, and waited. When it pinged to announce its arrival and the doors opened, Ignis was greeted with the familiar form of the Prince's other half. He looked tired and more disheveled than usual. Prompto hadn't even bothered to spike up his hair. It was unlike him. He didn't look up from his phone as he walked out of the elevator and past the strategist. "Good morning," said Ignis politely.

"Morning," the blonde replied indifferently and continued to walk down the breezeway and out the front door.

A concerned look crossed Ignis' face as he stepped into the elevator and hit the button to Noct's floor. Prompto was usually one of the more chipper and energetic people he knew. He was always one for a smile or a friendly high five. This morning it was like he didn't even know him. _Curious,_ Ignis thought as the elevator doors opened. He made his way down the hall to Noct's apartment and slid his set of keys into the lock. He would have to inquire if Prompto and the Prince had had an argument. Perhaps that would explain the gunslinger's peculiar behavior.

Ignis entered the apartment quietly in case the Prince was still asleep, but was surprised to hear the water running in the bathroom. Noctis wasn't normally one to be awake this early.

Pulling out the frying pan from the cabinet and acquiring some eggs, cheese, and bread from the refrigerator he browsed the rest of the shelves to see if he could find any peppers or spinach he might be able to sneak into the omelet. Finding the fridge devoid of anything remotely vegetative he settled for an onion he found in the pantry. He would have to go grocery shopping later.

The water stopped running while he was mincing the onions. He heard some shuffling before the door opened. Ignis stopped chopping and stared wide-eyed.

Prompto jumped when he saw him and held the towel tighter around his waist. "Six, Iggy you scared the hell out of me." He pushed some of the wet hair out of his face. "When did you get here?"

Ignis blinked again. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Maybe he'd been burning the candle at both ends between his studies and his duties to the Prince. He put down the knife and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. Perhaps he should take a day off as Gladio suggested.

"You alright, Specks?" Prompto asked, looking concerned.

"Yes… Yes I'm fine." He put his glasses back on. "Apologies. For a moment I thought I had seen you in the foyer on my way in. Seeing you again just threw me off…" Ignis tilted his head to the side now that he got a better look at the blonde. "Are those bite marks?"

Prompto blanched and reached his hand up to cover the bruise on his collar bone, but he neglected to hide the ones on his hip, stomach, and shoulder. "No," he squeaked out.

"Prompto," said Ignis, "is everything alright?"

Instead of the blonde's answer, Ignis heard Noct groan from the other room. He emerged into the common space clad in a pair of sleep shorts. "Prom, do we have any more potions?" Noctis asked groggily as he stumbled his way out of the dark hallway. His eyes were on the floor and his tongue darted out against a bruise on his lip. "Versus did a number on me. I think might call Gladio and can...cel..." The prince finally looked up into the kitchenette and noticed his advisor standing there. He smiled nervously, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Ignis hadn't seen that look since the Prince snuck out of the castle when he was seventeen. "Heeey, Ignis," he said and tried to smile innocently. He failed when he winced at his bruised lip.

Ignis put on a mixed look of concern and displeasure. He crossed his arms. "Would someone mind telling me what happened and who this Versus character is?"

 _A few days later…_

Ignis sat in the darkness of the Regalia and browsed through the file by the glow of the streetlight. He'd allocated a few extra funds to the private investigator he'd hired for his discretion considering this involved a potential issue of national security, or at the very least an illicit lover of the Prince. Either way the money was worth the investigators silence.

Ignis pulled out a photo the P.I. had taken from a great distance through an apartment window. He seemed to have gotten it while the man, Versus, was changing. Indeed he looked almost exactly like Prompto although he clearly spent a bit more time in the gym than his jovial counterpart. Physical similarities aside, Ignis paid particular attention to the barcode on Versus wrist. While Prompto had been vetted years ago, when he first befriended Noct. Although Ignis did discover that Prompto was an MT of sorts, he lacked any of the maliciousness his metal clad brethren possessed.

 _This_ character's intentions, however, came into question much more seriously. Especially after he'd physically left marks on their future King. Noctis had ensured that it was alright, but Ignis wasn't convinced. Somehow this man had not only seduced Noct, but Prompto as well. This had to be looked into.

"There he is," said Gladio from the passenger seat. Across the street Versus walked into The Floating Vagabond just as the din of the jazz band started to play. "You weren't kidding. He really is Prompto's spitting image."

"Indeed he is," said Ignis. "Are you sure about this? There are other ways to get him alone for questioning."

"You're probably right," said Gladio, "but if he's as big of a player as I think he is then this is probably the best way to get him alone."

Ignis sighed. "If you insist."

"You're more than welcome to go in and try yourself."

Ignis shook his head. "He might recognize me from Noct's apartment from a few days ago, I don't want to risk it." He also didn't want to admit that his flirting skills were not the best.

Gladio shrugged. "Fine. Give me a few hours."

Ignis nodded. "I'll drive around. Let me know when you're at the hotel and I'll meet you there. We don't want to scare him off."

Gladio sat at the very end of the bar and sipped his beer while he continuously glanced between the band, his phone, and Prompto's doppelganger. Versus looked a touch older than himself, which was unnerving considering he was used to seeing the younger, happier, lither version of the blonde attached to Noct's hip at all times. Especially since they started dating officially.

The thought of this guy wedging himself in between the two of them flipped something over in his stomach. Something Gladio _told_ himself was revulsion.

When he finished his beer, he waited for Versus to make his way toward him. He intentionally double checked his phone and stood up a bit to look over the crowd to the door. "Waiting for someone?" Versus said smoothly as he took the empty glass.

Gladio faked a sigh, "Maybe. I think I might have been stood up," he lied.

Versus made an apologetic face that bartenders are wont to do to sympathize with their customers. "Sorry man. What's her name?"

"Him," said Gladio glancing down at his phone again. "And his name doesn't matter. Fuck him."

 _The bait has been laid out…_

Gladio watched as a smile crept to Versus face.

… _and there's a little tug on the line._

"Who would turn down a stunning chunk of man-flesh such as yourself?" Versus made a disappointed face. "Their loss. What are you drinking tonight? It's on the house," said the blonde.

"Surprise me," said the shield, returning the smile.

"If you insist." Versus walked down the bar and produced a tumbler before dumping liquor after liquor after liquor into it followed by a mix of fruit juice before giving the whole thing a shake and pouring it into a salt rimmed glass. He placed it in front of Gladio with a light flourish. "Lonely Heart Special. Cheers."

That was a _lot_ of alcohol. Even for someone of Gladio's size. Still, he took a sip and was surprised that it wasn't overly sweet and he could barely tell there was any alcohol in it at all. "That's a dangerous combination," he said.

"That's the point," said Versus leaning over the bar at him. "It's to make even the most broken hearted not give two shits."

Gladio took another small sip. "Well, that'll do it."

"What's your name?"

"Karis," Gladio lied.

"I'm Versus. What are you up to later tonight?"

"Unless my date shows up in the next ten minutes, nothing much."

Versus licked his lips and an unexpected warmth crept down Gladio's stomach. Gods this guy was good. It was especially disquieting coming from the near mirror image of Prompto. "Well," Versus said, "it's a bit slow tonight. If you'd like I can see if I can get off work early and we can go somewhere less public."

Gladio smirked back at him. "I have a hotel room booked nearby."

"Marvelous," said Versus. He glanced down the bar to a few patrons glaring at him with empty glasses. "I've gotta take care of that, but give me an hour. I'll talk to Brigit and maybe we can get out of here. Sound good?"

The shield took another sip of his drink. "Sounds good."

Roughly an hour later Gladio was leading Versus back towards the hotel room he'd reserved earlier that day. It only seemed logical considering they certainly didn't want to bring him back to the Citadel or let him know where he or Ignis lived considering his questionable motives. Besides, it made the catch all the easier to reel in. Especially considering the hotel was only four blocks from the bar.

Thanks to Gladio's size the potent drink only made him slightly tipsy compared to what he'd imagine it would do. He wondered if this was a scene Versus played out regularly.

He'd finished his drink to keep up appearances and banked on his bigger size to metabolize it. What he hadn't counted on was Versus to wrap a hand around his waist as they walked, tucking a thumb in the waistband of Gladio's pants. It wasn't much, but coming from Prompto's twin it had a more potent effect than he'd expected.

It probably didn't help that Gladio had a bit of a crush on the Prince's boyfriend for a while now. He'd kept his professional façade for obvious reasons, but Versus was not _technically_ dating the Prince, though he was fucking Noctis and Prompto alike. There was a confident air to him that bordered on narcissistic. It would have been grating if it wasn't wrapped up in so much charm. Versus was dead sexy, and he fucking knew it.

"Which hotel is your room at?" Versus asked, tracing his fingers ever so slightly further down the waistband.

"Casa Del Sol," Gladio answered as he looked down at the smaller man. Versus was unabashedly admiring Gladio's torso. His cerulean eyes tracing their way up his pecks to his face as that warmth crept its way into the shields lower stomach again. Gladio took a slow, deep breath as they walked. Trying his best to remember that Ignis was going to meet them at the hotel room and question what was essentially a suspect.

They made it to the lobby and Gladio spoke to the concierge. While he waited for the man to return with their room key he texted Ignis.

~ _Checking in now_

"Who you texting?" asked Versus absently as they waited.

Gladio shrugged. "Just letting my non-date know that I won't be at the bar if he decided to show up."

"That's courteous of you."

The concierge returned with their keycard and bid them a good night. They made their way to the elevator and Gladio felt his phone vibrate. He checked it. It was Ignis.

~ _There's some kind of police checkpoint for drunk drivers. I'll be a few minutes._

 _Shit_ , he thought, returning the phone to his pocket he hit the button to their floor. The elevator chimed as the doors began to shut. They were barely together when Versus closed the distance between them and stood on his toes to give Gladio a rough kiss. Panic flooded the shield. He'd been trained in all sorts of combat, but no amount of training had prepared him for _this_.

Versus seemed to sense some of the uncertainty and pulled back the intensity a bit. Instead choosing to run his hands along Gladio's bare stomach as he kissed him. Gladio couldn't fight him off, it would be suspicious. He absolutely needed to get him into the room so they could find out more about who he was and what his intentions were with the Prince.

Telling himself that this was for duty Gladio leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. Maybe if he started telling himself that this _was_ Prompto then it wouldn't be so bad. _Or Ignis for that matter_ , he admitted to himself.

The elevator reached their floor with a 'ding' and opened, letting the pair spill out into the hallway. Versus pulled back enough to let Gladio move before he followed the shield down the hallway to the room. Gladio swiped the keycard in the door and they entered.

It wasn't the most lavish room in the hotel, but it was tastefully decorated with an ample couch, wet bar, and wrought iron wall sconces.

Gladio barely got the door closed, (he was going to leave it cracked open anyway for Ignis) before Versus was on him again. This time the shield played into the charade as he bought Ignis time to get to the room.

Normally, in Gladio's past dating experiences, _he_ was the aggressive one, especially if he was worked up. This time Versus was on the rampage, and Gladio was fucking loving it.

The tiny voice in the back of his head telling him that this was all a charade was drowned out as Versus pushed him down on to the couch. He was strong for his size.

Slowly, the blonde rested a knee on each side of Gladio's hips before returning his hands to his toned abs and traveling upward to his chest. Prompto's shade lowered himself and ground down onto Gladio's hardening member. He looked down at him hungrily as he traced his hands around his pecks and squeezed. "Titan, you're amazing," Versus said, a few octaves lower than Prompto had ever sounded.

"My name's not Titan, but I'll take it."

"I know you will," said the blonde as he lowered his head to Gladio's collar, lavishing hot kisses along his pulse as his thumbs traced around Gladio's nipples. The shield wasn't really faking it anymore as he reached around and ran one hand up Versus shirt while the other grabbed his ass and pushed him down harder onto him. The blonde responded to the encouragement by lowering his head and taking one of Gladio's nipples in his mouth, all the while maintaining eye contact with those painfully blue eyes.

Fuck, he was going to come in his pants if Versus kept this up. His eyes fluttered shut as he let out an unintentional moan.

He felt as a tongue traced its way across his chest to the other nipple as one of his free hands lowered down his abs and began unbuckling his pants.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off Gladio's lap. The shield snapped his eyes open to see a very annoyed looking Ignis standing in front of him. One hand wrapped around the smirking jaw of Versus while the other affixed a set of handcuffs to the blonde's wrist. It was only when Gladio heard the clicking of the second cuff did he pull himself back to the real world.

Versus was flopped down on the couch next to him, still smirking with his hands cuffed behind his back. "I take it this is your date," he said to Gladio. He turned back to Ignis, "Sorry, you're a little late to the party, but cuffs are a bit excessive. Don't you think?"

Gladio tried to discretely adjust himself in his pants as Ignis stood in front of the blonde with an air of authority that the shield lacked at the present moment. "I have some questions for you, Versus. Namely regarding the Prince you've decided to bed recently."

The blonde leaned back into the plush couch and crossed his legs. "I'm listening."

"We know you're an MT and your history in Insomnia seems questionable. Would you mind elaborating how you came to meet Prince Noctis?"

Versus closed his eyes and leaned lazily back on the couch. "Would you believe I fucked the shit out of his boyfriend before being invited home for a threesome?"

The mental picture flashed in Gladio's mind, eliciting a twitch from his still hard member. Gladio blinked slowly. How much alcohol was in that drink?

"No," said Ignis flatly.

Versus shrugged. "Well, that's what happened." He wiggled his arms a bit. "Did you have to put these on so tight? Shit, buy a guy a drink first."

Gladio almost chuckled at the flustered look that crossed Ignis' face.

The strategist got closer to Versus. "Then why is it that there's no record of your home address for a ten-year gap. What were you doing during that time?"

Versus confidence cracked as his gaze lowered. "Dumpster diving, mostly." Gladio's eyebrows raised and even Ignis looked surprised. "My adoptive parents died in a car crash when I was twelve. I was homeless through most of my teen years." He looked up at the strategist. "You'd be surprised how much food people throw out in this city. Especially after dark."

Ignis sighed. He almost looked like he felt bad for the man. "Do you have any proof of this?" he asked.

Versus stood up slowly with his hands still at his back and walked toward Ignis, who held his ground. Gladio made to stop him, but Ignis held out a hand signaling him not to. "Well," Versus said, his chest pressing lightly into Ignis' as he slowly moved him toward the wall behind him. "I could show you how I learned a decent set of skills being on the street for so long. Scavenging, free running, theft, reading people, seduction…" his nose traced Ignis' as the taller man's back made contact with the wall. There was a jingle of metal as Versus hands laced around Ignis' wrists and pulled them slowly upward. Holding them over his head near the iron sconce as he traced their lips a breath's distance apart. Their bodies pressed together hard as Ignis' breath hitched in surprise. Gladio was enjoying the show as much as Ignis appeared to be relishing the attention, albeit reluctantly. "I also learned how to get out of handcuffs," he said darkly as the familiar clicks of the cuffs wrapped around Ignis' wrists, effectively holding him to the iron wall sconce. Ignis' eyes shot open in surprise and anger at being caught off guard. "Especially if they're knockoff kinky ones and not real Police cuffs."

Pulling away from the now infuriated strategist Versus turned toward Gladio who was now in a blazing state of alertness. He stood up from the couch, ready to confront the blonde, but Versus wasn't fazed. "Don't worry, Gladio," he said, "I have no intention of harming Ignis, your Prince, or my younger image."

Gladio froze when he heard his name come out of the blonde's mouth. This only made Versus smile. "You-"

"Yes, I know who you are. I did the moment I saw you in the bar." He slid his fingers up Gladio's chest, but the shield grabbed his hands before he could go further. Behind him Ignis was trying to maneuver his way to the safety release on the handcuffs with little success.

"How did you know?" Gladio asked.

Since Gladio held his hands Versus leaned in and ran a tongue up Gladio's pulse before whispering, "Your little photographer friend is awfully fond of showing off all the shots he's taken. He never told me anything specific about you two, but your names were mentioned. Your build and tattoos are hard to miss." Gladio could feel his mouth on his pulse as he sucked lightly. The grip on the blonde's wrists wavered before Versus lifted his head and looked up at Gladio. Amber eyes locked with blue as Versus purred. "What do I have to do to prove to you two that I'm just a self-indulgent man-whore? Not a spy, not an MT, not a threat. I'm just very, _very_ good at what I do. And right now, I would love to do _you_."

"I…" Gladio faltered. He glanced up at Ignis who had stopped struggling against the cuffs for the moment. If the strategist had anything to say, he seemed to have trouble formulating it. This was not how they expected the night to go.

Versus leaned forward and rubbed his thigh against Gladio's painfully hard member. A light moan escaped the shields mouth before he could stop it. Lithe wrists slipped from his grip as Versus shed his vest and pulled his own shirt over his head. He reached up and traced his hands to Gladio's shoulders, pushing his jacket down his arms.

Gladio knew he wasn't thinking clearly, and the logic part of his mine was trying to tell him that this was not a good idea. That he should probably go help Ignis. That he shouldn't even be thinking about fucking the blonde in front of him. But when he felt his skin hit the back of the couch and Prompto-woops- …Versus crouched down in between his legs and unbuckled his belt all that higher thought went away.

He lifted his hips as the leather pants were pulled down with his briefs, allowing his member to spring free in the cool air of the room. Gladio's eyes glanced at Ignis, still cuffed to the wall and biting his lip as he watched. It was clear that even with no alcohol in his system the strategist was being affected by the scene. "Don't worry," said Versus, "I won't leave your boyfriend hanging for long."

"He's not my…" again Gladio's voice hitched as the blonde took his cock in his hand and ran a skilled tongue from base to tip. Gladio snarled his fingers in Versus hair as he worked before he took him in his mouth as much as he could. He bobbed up and down slowly as Gladio went deeper and deeper down his throat with every push. Gladio was so worked up that it didn't take long before he began to toe the edge of orgasm. "Fuck, Prom, that's so good," he said without thinking.

If Versus had heard him he gave no indication of it as he pushed his head down even further. The blonde adjusted his angle and pushed more until his lips touched the curled hair of Gladio's crotch. Cerulean eyes looked up at him as nimble fingers ran up his abs. The sight alone made the shields eyes roll back in his head as he suddenly came.

To the blonde's credit, he didn't move until the spasms abated. He wrapped his lips tightly around Gladio's member as he pulled up and swallowed, licking the back of his hand to get any remaining drops. He leaned in and placed a long lazy kiss on Gladio's lips. "I'll give you a moment to recover, Loverboy. I think Specks here is about to lose his cool."

Slowly Versus stood up and unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his pants, letting them hang lazily over his hips as he walked across the room to the strategist.

Ignis resumed trying to pull at the cuffs. His wrists were beginning to get raw as Versus put his hands around his forearms and said, "Don't fight them, you'll hurt yourself. Trust me." He slid his arms further down until they were on Ignis' collar.

Versus unbuttoned the first notch on the strategist's shirt before Ignis spoke. "Don't…"

Versus feigned a pout. "Oh, and here I thought you were enjoying the show." He ran a finger slowly down until it reached the hem of the well-tailored pants and over the prominent bulge in the front of them. Ignis whined before he could stop himself. Versus smirked in return and cupped his whole hand over the hard fabric and rubbed. A few strokes later he paused to allow for further objection, but he was only greeted with a very flushed and very annoyed face. The blonde took the moment to let go and return to unbuttoning the pinstriped shirt. When he released the last button he roamed his hands along the strategists form.

Like he did with Gladio he ran his thumbs over the firm nipples and kissed his exposed pulse. Ignis responded under his touches reluctantly as he worked his lips north and ventured to his mouth. The strategist tensed at first before slowly opening his mouth to let his tongue in. Like slowly heating up a piece of steel the man beneath Versus lips slowly started to give way.

Eventually Versus felt that he'd tortured the man enough and lifted his fingers to the cuffs before tightening them a half inch just so the inner mechanism gave way and they released. Ignis' hands fell to the sides along with his shirt as it slipped down his arms.

With the restraint released, so was the taller man's composure. He grabbed Versus, spun him, and pinned him hard against the wall as he practically assaulted him with his mouth. This continued for a solid minute before Ignis stopped and Versus opened his eyes. A fist full of his hair was grabbed hard enough to hurt as his skull thunked the sheetrock behind him. It had been a while since someone had been the aggressive one and the rock-hard erection still somewhat contained in his pants showed it.

Ignis leaned in and whispered harshly, "I believe you wanted to prove just how much of a harmless self-indulgent man-whore you were. Correct?"

 _That's the spirit_ , thought Versus. "You bet."

"You have condoms I take it?"

Versus reached into his back pocket and pulled out two square wrappers and a packet of lube out of his wallet.

"Good. Get on the couch," said Ignis.

Damn, that accent was quite the turn on when it was angry. Versus obeyed willingly, walking toward Gladio on the couch, who had already kicked his pants away. He was lazily stroking himself as he watched the scene, and honestly Versus couldn't blame him. The blonde unzipped his pants all the way and shed them as well. He climbed onto the couch with his ass in the air and crawled up Gladio's torso, kissing the tattooed chest along the way.

He locked lips with the silent body guard as he heard the shuffle of clothes behind him and the taring of a wrapper. He waited patiently as he felt Gladio's erection rub the upper part of his thigh. Tracing his fingers around it he gave it a few generous tugs as the larger man's tongue explored his mouth in earnest.

Versus yelped into Gladio's mouth when a hand whipped across his exposed thigh, the shock barely passed before another came to match it on the other side. Gladio held him tight, not allowing him to escape as it happened again. "That's for marking His Highness." Ignis said as the sting of the slaps left prints on Versus thighs.

 _I deserve that_ , he thought to himself as the stinging turned into a dull throb.

He jumped a little as a palm full of cold lube pressed down his crack and across the pucker of his ass. A finger was added, then two as he was quickly stretched. It didn't really hurt until a third finger was added hastily. Gladio held him tight beneath him as he left mouthy kisses along his pulse.

It was almost like they'd worked together like this before.

A few minutes later the fingers were removed and Versus could feel something bigger press into him. It wasn't as big as the cock leaking against his thigh, but it was still well above average and Versus had to bite his lip to keep it from showing on his face. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Ignis bottomed out and held there for a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting again. By now Versus had resumed kissing the shield beneath him if for no other reasons than to contain the moans as Ignis grabbed both his hands and held them behind his back as he was descended upon. It had really been a while since he'd been roughed up like this. Gods it was worth all the build-up.

"Iggy," said Gladio as he broke the kiss. "Let me have him."

Versus looked back at the strategist as his perfect hair and composure were fraying around the edges. He must have put his glasses down at some point and Versus had to admit, the view was gorgeous.

"Just another moment," Ignis said as he picked up the pace. Versus was still a few minutes away from coming, but he still had enough control to bite his lip and give a good clench down hard on the strategist's cock.

That did it. Ignis came hard, his body shaking from his shoulders to his hips.

He could feel Gladio slide on a condom beneath him an instant before the larger man sat up, pulled Versus off Ignis in one fluid movement, and impaled him down onto his cock. This time it was Versus turn to yelp as Gladio moved and nailed his prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck," said the shield, "I've wanted to do this for months."

Versus knew Gladio wasn't talking about _him_. He smirked deviously as he spit into his hand before raking his fingers up through his bangs, standing them upward quite effectively. "Better?" he said. Gladio looked up at him and bit his lip before nodding. "I can be Prompto if you want me to be," he rocked his hips against the shield, eliciting a deep growl that he felt in his chest. "Whenever you want." He turned to the still flustered strategist behind him. "You too, if that's what you'd like. Cuffs or no cuffs. I could use a good hard fuck once in a while too."

Neither the strategist nor shield said anything, but Gladio did answer by wrapping his arms around Versus torso and thrusting up into him hard enough to make the blonde see stars. He was so close.

He felt the other body in the room press against his back and kiss his neck before hands wrapped their way around his chest. Gladio moaned again as his thrusts became erratic and leaned in to kiss him. The gentle hands around his chest suddenly turned aggressive again as they squeezed his nipples as teeth bit into his shoulder from behind.

Versus came so hard that he nearly passed out.

Thankfully Gladio still had his arms wrapped tightly around him as he shuttered. "Prom…Gods…" he gasped as he came for the second time of the night.

Slowly, the shield slid down so he was horizontal on the couch, bringing Versus with him as Ignis sat down on the vacant cushion. "Alright," Ignis said, breathless. "I for one believe you. What do you think, Gladio? Is he telling the truth."

Versus felt a slight twitch from the cock still inside him. "Yeah," said the larger man, "I'd say so."


End file.
